Joking Around A Joker Story
by ShaniMarie99
Summary: This is the story of Katherine Netherland and The Joker. It starts with them in Arkham Asylum together, then proceeds with their adventures outside of the Asylum. What mayhem will they wreck? And will Katherine end up just being another one of Joker's strung along victims?
1. Chapter 1

A strange noise started to pull me out of my deep sleep. I groaned softly and turned over onto my side, I wasn't ready to get up yet.

 _There's no way it's time for me to get up!_

I opened my eyes, and then reached up to rub them. As I woke up more, I could finally identify what the sound was. It was Joker, laughing.

I groaned loudly then shouted," Jesus Joker! Shut the hell up! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

I jumped as I heard him pound on the Plexiglas door to his cell, "C'mere Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!"

I sighed as I rolled out of bed, and stood up. I stretched my arms above me and rose up onto my tiptoes as I stretched my entire body. My back arched, and I clasped my hands together as I turned my palms toward the ceiling. I lowered my arms, and then walked on my tiptoes to my own Plexiglas door. I leaned against the concrete next to the door and crossed my arms. I looked across the hall and saw Joker, in all his anarchical glory. He leaned against his door, an arm above his head to support his leaning body. He was in dark purple slacks, with a dark blue octagonal dress shirt. He wore a dark green vest, with a striped blue, green, and yellow tie. I could see his purple sports jacket lying on his bed.

I eyed him up and down, taking in every inch of his outfit, as well as his make-upped face. His face was painted pale white, with charcoal black circles around his chocolate brown eyes. And there was bright scarlet red on his lips and over his scars so, even if they weren't there, he'd always have a permanent smile.

I then looked down at myself, in my bright white jumpsuit. I could see my platinum blonde hair low over my shoulders. My hair was mostly covering up my "name tag", where it said my inmate numbers. I looked back up to Joker and shrugged, "So. What'd ya want Clown Face?"

I could see him scowl as he pushed himself off of the door to stand up straight, "What did you just call me?"

I rolled my eyes as I responded, "I called you Clown Face. Normally I wouldn't but you woke me up. So… Answer my question. What's up?"

He cracked his neck as he straightened his vest, "Well, I wanted to let you know that we're getting out of this hellhole, within the next few days."

I scoffed as I looked at him in disbelief. I then shook my head, "We're what? No way Joker. We're in here for good. Well, I know you are at least. Hopefully I do get out eventually, if my shrink decides I'm 'fit for society' once more."

He cackled and shook his head, "Oh Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. You don't know me very well if you really think we aren't getting out of here soon."

I rolled my eyes and stood up straight. I was too tired for his antics, and his chiding. I found myself shaking my own head as I started to turn towards my bed.

Before I even took a step, Joker was calling for me. I turned once more towards him, with an eyebrow arched.

He was leaning against the glass again, but not with his arm. He looked like he was doing a push-up against the glass. He was smirking as he asked me, "Kitty, do you know how I got these scars?"

I crossed my arms and leaned against the concrete once more, "No I don't, but are you gonna tell me so I can go to bed?"

He pushed himself off of the glass as his smirk grew, "Not just yet. I was just wondering if you knew. I think I'm going to wait to tell you. When I have the upper hand on things, that's when you'll know."

Then, with that, he turned and walked to his bed. Signaling he was done with me, and our conversation.

I shook my head as I uncrossed my arms and went to go lay down again. _What the hell was he talking about? "When he has the upper hand"? Kinda hard to have the upper hand on things when you're in this hellhole._

I laid down in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I rolled over onto my side and mumbled softly to myself, as I started to drift back to sleep, "He's probably just talking out his ass…"

I was awoken again, but this time to the normal sound of the alarm that blared in the morning. I groaned and sat up in my bed as I heard the guards yelling for us to get up and stand in front of the door. I got out of bed and walked over to the Plexiglas door, yawning and stretching as I went. I heard a buzzer, then my door, as well as all the other doors, slide open.

Dean, the head guard of our unit, sauntered over to my cell and waved with his fingers for me to step up. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward so I was directly in front of him, my arms outstretched. He pulled out handcuffs and strapped them to my wrists, tighter than they needed to be. I hissed and jerked my arms back after the cuffs were on. He chuckled darkly as he looked at me, "What's a matter? Too tight?"

I glared at him for a moment, and then grinned mischievously, "No darling, they're not tight enough. But they are a little cold. Could ya help me with that?" I bat my eyelashes at him to really drive the point home.

He scoffed, and scowled as he reached out and gripped my upper arm. He dragged me out of my cell, and tossed me into the hallway, so I bumped into Joker. I steadied myself after being tossed, and shook my head as I muttered, "Fucking asshole…"

Joker chuckled as we started to walk towards the cafeteria, which was always our first stop before we went to our therapists. Joker leaned towards me, and started to whisper carefully laid out plans he had made to escape before. I giggled and shook my head, and even chimed in with ideas every once in a while. I looked around every so often to see how the guards were acting, and I saw Dean looking at me as a bull would look at a red flag. I would smile at him, then turn back to my conversation with Joker.

Finally we were in the cafeteria, and as we waited in line to get our grub, the guards came and took off our handcuffs. I grabbed my tray of imitation eggs, with mystery meat sausage and cardboard toast. The only thing that was halfway decent was the coffee, which I took with three creamers and six sugars. I sat down at a table with my other friends, since none of them ever wanted anything to do with Joker, and he was too preoccupied with toying with guards anyway.

I grinned at them as I started to mix the cream and sugar in my coffee, "Good morning everyone!"

They grunted at me in response. Stevey, whose real name was actually Roy, glanced up at me nervously. His bright baby blue eyes were wide and moving back and forth frantically. His beach blonde hair was all mussed up and wild. He looked around, until he spotted Joker, and then looked back down at his tray. I frowned a bit, and cocked my head, "Stevey? What's going on with ya buddy? You're not acting like yourself."

He shook his head at me, "I-I… I can't talk to ya Katherine. H-he'll kill me!"

I shook my head in return, but only in confusion, "What? Stevey, what are you talking about? Who's gonna kill you?"

"Joker man… H-he'll kill me. He's declared you a-as his property. A-and you don't f-fuck with his property."

I scoffed and took a sip of my coffee. I started to load up the fake eggs on my toast as I spoke, "Stevey… He's a big softy. He wouldn't actually kill you. He's all bark and no bite. I would know. I've called him Clown Face so many times. He hates that ya know… But he hasn't done anything to me."

Stevey only shook his head at me, but stayed silent.

Marsha looked over at me, then shook her head solemnly, "Katherine, don't push it. Joker isn't a big softy. He'd kill 'im. So just leave it. And watch yourself girly. He's more dangerous than you think."

I looked into her hazel eyes, or at least what wasn't covered by her bright red hair. I then nodded and ate my egg-covered toast peacefully.

I sat and chit-chatted with Marsha and the others, except Stevey, until it was time for therapy. I stood up and threw away my foam tray, with all the trash on it. I then lined up, as I was accustomed to doing for the past twelve years. I had my handcuffs put back on, luckily not by Dean, so they weren't too tight.

Then we were on our way to therapy. I walked with the group to where the group therapy room was, but then was taken aside, to the private rooms. My therapist, who was also the head of Arkham Asylum, had deemed me not fit for group therapy. I apparently put bad ideas into my fellow inmates heads.

I sighed as I was lead inside the room, and then sat down. The guard left, and I was left to play the waiting game for Dr. Jeremiah Arkham.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat inside the barren office, waiting for Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. I looked around the office, seeing if anything new was put inside. But, it was the same as ever. An off-shade of white, with the paint peeling was on the walls. The floor was concrete, and extremely cold. I was sitting in a cold metal chair, with a similar metal table in front. A comfortable swivel office chair was on the other side, which was the closest to the door. There were no paintings or posters on the walls, which made it seem too open but claustrophobic all at the same time.

I huffed softly and leaned back in the chair. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. Maybe I could get in a quick catnap while I waited for Dr. Arkham.

Before long, I heard the door opening, and the soft footsteps as Dr. Arkham walked in. I sat upright and opened my eyes. I put my handcuffed arms on the table and clasped my fingers. I waited until he sat down, "Well, nice of you to finally join me Jeremiah!"

He glared across the table at me and moved so as to get comfortable in his chair. He clucked his tongue in disapproval and looked down at the large folder in his hands, "Now Katherine, we've talked about this. You are to call me Dr. Arkham."

I nodded and gave a gasp that was exaggerated, "Oh that's right! You want this to 'remain professional'! I'm sorry; I forgot you were a professional… What with you being late every damn session…" I glared back at him and cocked my head to the left, waiting to see his reaction.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips quickly. His head twitched as he did so, and his shoulders tensed. I successfully annoyed him. _Kat one, Arkham zero,_ I thought to myself as I felt a grin form on my face.

I went back to a blank face quickly as he looked up at me. He set the giant folder down on the table, a little on the left so it wasn't exactly in front of him. He clucked his tongue softly once more and took a breath before he said, "So, Katherine. It seems that other doctors have gotten some information out of you, but not the real root of the problem for the past twelve years. It seems that no one has been able to get you to talk about your childhood. So, for today's session, let's focus on that."

I felt myself go still and my breath catch in my throat. Memories started to flood my mind, and I shook my head and looked back over to him, "I won't talk about that. There's nothing to talk about from my childhood."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, he put his arms on the table much like my arms. He looked me straight in my eyes as he spoke, "Well, if there's nothing to talk about, then it shouldn't be much of an issue to just quickly glance over it right? Plus… I'm not asking you. I'm telling you that you're going to talk about it."

I shook my head and pulled my arms back, and rested my hands in my lap. "No doc. There's nothing I need to talk about from that time in my life. Besides, most of it I spent in here. So you know all that you need to."

He nodded solemnly and unclasped his fingers so he could look through my file. Once he found what he was looking for, he spoke as he was still looking at the file, "So, Katherine, I see that you've been spending quite a bit of time with patient 4479. Alias The Joker…"

I nodded and felt the tension in my shoulders start to drift away. "Yeah… I have been. I think he's interesting. And he's pretty entertaining to be around."

"Do you know anything about the things he's done to get into here?"

"I know some of it… He likes to tell stories of jobs he's done."

He nodded and looked at me, "And none of that bothers you? It doesn't make you afraid of him?"

I shrugged and looked around the room, "Not particularly. It's not like he's gonna do anything while we're in this hellhole. He's like a tamed snake. Dangerous in the wild, but safe in a cage."

He frowned in confusion and tilted his head, "Hellhole? Is that how you view the asylum?"

I scoffed and looked back to him, "Uh… Yeah. Doc, I've been here for twelve years. I've seen some shit; I've been put through some shit. This place is a hellhole of a prison, and I can't wait to get the hell out of here."

He nodded slowly and straightened his head, "Well… Honestly Katherine, the only way you're going to get out of here is if you talk about _everything_ openly and honestly. So, for example, your childhood. You need to talk about it, so we can analyze it, and you can get out of it."

I scoffed and shook my head, letting it hang down, "And it all comes full circle. Doc, I don't know how many times I need to tell you, I'm not gonna friggen talk about it. Doesn't matter how many times you ask, or how you ask. I'm not gonna talk about it. There's nothing to talk about."

He sat up straight and used his hands to straighten his sports coat. He sighed softly and raised an eyebrow, "Katherine… Once more, I'm telling you that we're going to talk about it. There is no choice. You talk about what I tell you."

I shook my head and stood up, I started to walk around the table, "I'm not going to talk about anything I don't want to. So, this session is over. Good-bye doc. See ya next week."

Before I got anywhere near the door, in what seemed like a blink of an eye, Arkham had stood up and slapped me across the face. I yelped in pain and surprise and got knocked back, my head turned to the side. My breathing got shallow, and tears were welling up in my eyes. I looked up at the doctor, my eyes wide with fear.

He cracked his neck and straightened his jacket once more, "Now… Katherine. You know you can't just leave a session. We still have forty minutes! Now, go ahead and sit down so we can continue!"

I shook my head and squeaked out my reply, "N-no. I don't want to continue this. Dr. Arkham let me go. I'm done. I want out… Now!"

He chuckled and smoothed back his hair, "Oh no, Katherine. We're going to fill out this time. Now, we could do this the easy way; which would be you sitting down and talking about what I want you to. Or we could do this the hard way; which would be me making you talk. And it would not be pleasant for either of us, but mostly for you."

I gulped softly and shook my head, "You wouldn't dare. You can't do that to me!"

He chuckled darkly and walked over to me. I backed up to the wall and shook my head, I closed my eyes tightly as he closed in on me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stumbled down the hallway, Dean walking slightly behind me. I fought back my whimpers as I felt every bone and muscle scream at me. I stopped and leaned against the wall; I closed my eyes tightly and grunted softly, trying to will the pain away. Dean walked up behind me, and shoved me forward. I cried out in pain as I was suddenly flung forward. I stumbled and fought not to fall onto my face. After I had caught myself, somewhat, I continued to limp and stumble down the corridors.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached my cell. I glanced briefly across the hall, and saw Joker glaring out of the cell door, watching me carefully. I slouched as I waited for my cell door to be opened. Dean came around in front of me, and unlocked my handcuffs. After they were off my wrists, he went back behind me. The door had started sliding open as Dean was taking off my handcuffs, and before I had the chance to step into my cell, Dean shoved me forward into the room. I squealed softly in surprise and pain and I was flung forward once more. I wasn't able to stop myself, and the floor was coming up quickly. I threw my arms out in front of me as quickly as possible. I was partly successful at catching myself on the floor, but my head was thrown forward and my forehead smashed against the floor. Darkness flitted in front of my eyes, and stars danced around my vision, going in and out of sight.

Dean chuckled and walked away as my door slid closed once more. I lay on the floor and whimpered for a few moments. I could feel my head throbbing more than it had been previously, but the cold concrete felt good on it. My entire body seemed to be screaming at me, all my muscles were tensed and sore. I could feel my face was swollen, and my left eye had been swollen shut. I breathed shallowly and slowly, it hurt to even breathe.

After lying on the floor for a few moments, I knew I had to get up, and get into bed. I took as deep of a breath as I could muster, and slid my arms forward so they were on either side of my chest. I whimpered softly just with that small movement. I grit my teeth and started to push up with my arms and get up onto my knees. I whimpered and grunted with each agonizing push and pull. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed myself to get up. I slid a leg out in front of me, bending it so my right foot was planted on the ground. I then put a hand on my knee, and on the ground to push myself all the way up. I cried out loudly in pain and a storm of expletives escaped my mouth.

I was crying as I stood up straight, and then slouched over. I whimpered softly, then held my left arm against my chest, so it was bent, so my shoulder could feel some kind of relieve and so I could try and alleviate some kind of pain. I stumbled over to my bed, soft sounds of pain erupting from my lips with every movement. I carefully laid myself in bed, and pulled the blanket up with my right arm. I felt exhaustion rush over me in large waves. I cradled my left arm and closed my eyes. Soon after I passed out, and the pain slowly faded from my conscious feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked up to the doors of Arkham Asylum, ready to start my daily shift. I pushed my already greased hair back nervously. This was the day that we enacted the plan. I walked into the foyer and went to where all the guards got ready before work. James was sitting with two other meatheads, laughing. I rolled my eyes as he looked over and barked with his southern accent, "'Ey! Dean! Git over here!"

I reluctantly went over and plastered a dumb grin on my face, "Hey James! How ya doin' slugger?"

"I'm doin' just peachy! Excited to work another day with the loonies!"

As he followed his sentence up with a laugh, I forced one out myself and nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait to get the fuck out of here, and away from these morons. They were all just juiced up ex-jocks who just wanted to keep pushing around the kids in glasses. If it hadn't been for Katherine, I'd already have been out of here, away from them. But, we had to push out the plan because boss just HAD to have her with us, and she couldn't have gone the way she was.

It's been four months since the escapade with Arkham, but you'd think it'd happened yesterday with the way the Boss man kept on about it. Saying how Arkham put hands on what was his, and that had it been in another situation he would've given him scars. I didn't understand the obsession with the girl… I mean she's pretty and all, and probably would be crazy in the sack, as all crazy girls are. But the way he obsessed over her was somewhat… Disturbing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the boys laughing and talking about girls in the asylum. I laughed and played along with them, but my thoughts were racing about time, and how the plan would work. It better fucking work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got the text from Scott that they were just outside the laundry entrance. I started to make my way through the halls to get to the door in the basement. As I walked, I sent a confirmation text that I was on my way. I felt my heart beating faster as I neared closer, and my fingers started to go numb. This was risky in broad daylight. I just hope the cover worked, and that they had come for long enough for it to be believable.

I reached the door and unlocked it to let the trio in. Scott shoved his way past me and growled out, "Took you long enough, we could've been blown."

I grit my teeth as I stepped back to let the other two in, "Well, if you had your key, that wouldn't have been an issue."

He shook his head and waved my comment off. He looked over at Esmeralda, whose blonde and black streaked hair was pulled up into a tight bun, "Have the pants been put away?"

She nodded vigorously, and her eyes seemed to light up, "Oh yeah! And the creases are huge!"

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile, when it came to explosions; she was a kid at Christmas. But she always got the job done, and as long as she didn't blow any of us up, it didn't really matter.

I looked to Scott, "So do you know where everybody is going to be positioned?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, but let's go over it, just so we're clear. You can never be too prepared."

I nodded in agreement, for once, with Scott. I then looked back and forth to everyone as I spoke, "Alright… So I'll be in the guard tower, where I can pull the alarm. Scott will be rolling through the hall where Joker and Katherine are, with you Romeo. Esmeralda will be sitting outside in the van, with the detonator. Once the alarm is pulled, all of the cell doors will open.

" At that point, Scott and Romeo, you two are in charge of making sure no guards take Katherine or Joker. Make sure you protect Katherine, or else Joker will have your ass once this is done. After I pull the alarm, I will meet Scott and Romeo to lead them to where we need to go. Then we all go into the van, and we go home… It should all go smoothly, because this place will be in chaos, which means we can easily slip out."

Everyone nodded and confirmed they understood. We then adjourned to get to our places. We only had half an hour until we enacted the plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scott's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I held the cart so Romeo could climb in. We had fifteen minutes to get to where we needed to go. After Romeo climbed in, I covered him with laundry, slightly dirty so that it was believable. After he was satisfactorily covered, we went on our way. Esmeralda had gone back out to the van, and went to a safe distance. She would back up to get closer after the explosion to make it easier for us to get to.

I shook my head; I couldn't get ahead of myself. One minute at a time. If I started thinking about what's going to happen, I wouldn't be totally focused on my mission. I slid a hand down my side to feel my gun through my shirt. I had checked it several times, to make sure it was loaded, and I had enough ammo to last three big gun fights if needed.

We got into an elevator and I pressed the 4th floor. As we went up, I rehearsed in my head my lines to get into where the cells are. Though I was just talking to Dean, it still needed to sound believable to the other guards that would be in there. I let out a slow breath; my hands were starting to shake. I went to the still and quiet place in my head where I went when I had been a hit man. I needed to be as focused as possible.

We finally reached the floor, and I wheeled the cart out of the elevator. I went up to the closed iron door and pressed the intercom button. I waited for it to crackle to life and I heard Dean's voice come through, "Who is it?"

I pressed the talk button and spoke into the com, "It's the laundry guy. I need to pick up the dirty laundry."

I let go of the button and Dean spoke once more, "You're a little early aren't ya?"

"Nah, can never be too early man. There's a lot of cells in this place. Lots a clothes to pick up."

I heard him start to open the door, "Alright man. Just hurry it up. I don't wanna have to babysit you longer than I have to."

I nodded and started to walk into the opening door, as I did I discreetly looked at my watch. Only five more minutes until the plan was enacted. I started to gather the clothes that were put in the baskets right on the side of the doors, which the maids that cleaned up the cells put. I forced myself to go as slow and leisurely as possible. Just a few more minutes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katherine's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid on my bed and cocked my head when I heard the familiar sound of wheels going through the hall. I stood up and went over to the door to see what was coming through today. It was laundry day, and the laundry guy was just dumping the clothes into his basket like he had better things to be doing. I shrugged and went back to my bed, far be it for me to judge someone who's got a pretty shitty job. It's like I can say much… I'm the one in the cell.

As I mused over what kind of job I'd have if I wasn't in this place, an alarm I'd never heard suddenly started going off. I jumped up from my bed and went over to the cell door to try and see what was happening. I saw the laundry guy pull a gun from under his shirt, and a guy in the cart pop out, with a hand gun. I gasped and reeled back from the door as it started to open.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered as my eyes went wide. We were being attacked, we were all gonna get shot up and killed. Fuck! What was I gonna do?! Why are the doors opening?!

I saw Joker stroll out of his cell, and he was cackling. He nodded at the two men and grinned, "  
Nice to see ya boys!" They nodded and smiled back themselves, then got serious again and started looking around. Joker walked into my cell, then grabbed me by my wrist, "Alright Kitty, we're getting out of here."

As he started to lead me out of the cell, I saw other inmates running around. I tried to pull my arm back, "Wait! What do you mean?! You know the guys with the guns?!"

He sighed and pulled my arm harder, dragging me behind him. He shook his head as we went down the hall, and the two gunmen followed us, "Don't ask questions Kitty. Just be a good kitten and follow me."

I shook my head, but didn't put up much resistance; I didn't know what else to do. Obviously I wasn't in a position to do much of anything else. I saw a bunch of guards up ahead, screaming orders and running around trying to get the other inmates. One of them turned and saw us coming, he shouted, "Inmate 4479 is escaping with Netherland! Obtain any way possible! Do NOT let him escape!"

Suddenly I heard gun shots erupting through the halls. I screamed and ducked down; I pulled my arm from Joker's hand and covered my head, "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!"

Joker grabbed my arm once more and pulled me up and over to the side, out of the line of fire. I then heard a familiar voice call out, "Joker! This way!"

I looked up and saw Dean shoot a guard point blank in the back of the head. I gaped in shock, and stumbled after Joker. He pulled me after him as he followed Dean. We came to a flight of stairs, and we seemed to sprint down them. The two gunmen were still following behind us, shooting as guards came up behind us. We finally reached the main floor, and were standing in the huge reception room.

Dean ran over to the front door and flung the double doors open. He screamed at us to run out, and we did. We followed Dean around the side of the building, and I saw him waving frantically. I didn't have time to wonder why, before there was an earth shattering boom. I screamed as we all got flung back.

I blinked and tried to look around, and hear something. But all I could hear was the sound of my ears ringing. I saw Joker jump up and pull me up, he was cackling madly, I could tell. I watched as he cackled and started to pull me behind him.

It was then that I realized that the advice people had given me to stay away, was true and that I should've listened. Feelings be damned. I started to pull back and scream no. I planted my feet on the ground and pulled as hard as I could. I managed to get free and jerked back as my arm was suddenly let go. I turned around and started to run back towards the asylum that seemed like a better place now than all of the shooting and exploding.

Unfortunately, the big bald man that I had seen pushing the cart was right there. Before I could react, he raised his gun and swung it towards my head. It connected and I felt myself crumple to the ground. My vision started to fade around the edges as I felt, and saw, him pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. I fought to stay with it, but I was falling unconscious quickly. Before I went out, I saw us going into a van, and felt it start to drive. I then blacked out, and the world disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I started to come to. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I opened my eyes slowly and let my eyes adjust to the dim light in the room. After a few moments I sat up and looked around me. I was in a good sized room, with white paint peeling off the walls, and a mostly concrete floor. There were patches of what looked to be light gray carpet on the ground. I was sitting on a mattress on the hard floor. I shook my head and tried to think of where I was in the asylum. Then I remembered what had happened… I wasn't in the asylum anymore.

I felt myself starting to panic. Where was I? Where was Joker? Who were those men with the guns? Why was Dean helping Joker? Why was I here?

I fought my brain to keep quiet and took a deep breath. Panicking wasn't going to get me anywhere. I needed to be calm and figure out how to get out of here, and back to the asylum. Where there weren't explosions, and gun fights.

I stood up and went over to the wooden door with peeling paint. I reached out my hand and tried the doorknob. I found it unlocked. I grinned and opened the door slowly. I poked my head out into the hallway and looked around. The hallway looked no better than my bedroom; it actually seemed to look worse.

I slowly stepped out and closed the door quietly behind me, making sure to turn the doorknob so the latch didn't click. I looked left and right, to the left was a long hallway with a turn at the very end, to the right was an immediate turn. I started to walk down the left.

Before I even got a quarter of the way, I heard a doorknob start to jiggle, and turn. I gasped and turned around quickly. I ran down the hallway and turned the corner; I pressed myself against the wall and listened intently.

I heard footsteps come down the hallway towards me, and humming. I knew that voice, it was Joker, and he was probably going into my room. I took the chance and started to tiptoe down the hallway. I heard a door open, and my nickname being called. There was a pause, then a loud growl. I didn't want to wait any longer, and risk the chance of him finding me here in the middle of the hallway.

I saw a staircase and ran on my tiptoes towards it. As I ran, I looked behind me. As I started to look back forward, I ran into a large body. I grunted from the impact, and fell onto my ass.

I looked up to see what I ran into, and saw the bald man. He looked large and intimidating. He crossed his arms, and his brown eyes bore into me. Being this close to him, I saw every detail of him. His skin was the color of mocha, and he had a large nose, and tight lipped mouth. His forehead had creases from frowning.

I stood up and grinned sheepishly, "Hi there! Uhm… If I could just get past you, that'd be great."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my upper arms, he turned me around and called out, "Hey boss! I have the girl over here! She was tryna escape!"

I felt my eyes go wide as I struggled in his strong grip, "No! No! Please just let me go! I just wanna go! C'mon man please just let me go!"

I heard footsteps coming closer to us, and I wiggled harder. The only thing I managed to do was slightly lift myself up from the ground.

Before I knew it, Joker was standing in front of me, grinning. I gulped softly as I looked at him and grinned worriedly," U-uh… Hey Joker!"

He reached out and grabbed me by the back of my hair. The bald man let go of me, and I was completely in Joker's grasp. He thanked the man, apparently named Scotty, and started to drag me down the hall, back to where I had run from. This wasn't going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Joker was dragging me down the hall by my hair to my apparent room. We stopped in front of the door while Joker opened it. I tried prying his fingers open to let go of my hair as he paused. He responded by tossing me into the room, pulling out some of my hair in the process. I let out a shriek with a mixture of pain and surprise as I rolled across the floor. When I stopped, I held a hand up to my head as I rose up to my knees.

Joker slammed the door behind him as he started to stalk towards me. He knelt beside me and "helped" me get to my knees by gripping my hair and pulling me up. I grunted softly in pain and silently cursed myself for it; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing that I was hurt. What the fuck was he thinking? That he could just lay hands on me and I'd take it?

I glared up at him as he spoke, "So… Kitten, why did you leave the room?" His eyes bore into mine after he asked his own face in a glare. But there was something else in his eyes, joy? Glee? I couldn't tell, but it wasn't purely anger. I was now starting to realize just how dangerous this man was.

I cleared my throat, "Well obviously I was trying to get the fuck out of here. I thought that would be kinda… Well you know, _obvious_."

My scathing response was met by Joker's free hand striking me across the face. I let out a cry as my head was jerked to the side, but only slightly since his hand in my hair kept my head still. He licked his lips and leaned his face closer to mine. "Kitten, I don't like hearing sarcasm like that. I don't like being _disrespected_." As he spoke, his voice got lower and filled with bass, like he was trying to hold back a storm of rage. When he said "disrespected" he jerked my head back slightly.

I winced and hissed, my hand immediately going up to his. My glare was gone from my face, I wasn't angry, I was scared now. Is this what Marsha was talking about? Oh God, what did I get myself into? I spoke softly and carefully, "Okay… I-I understand. I'm sorry Joker."

He laughed and loosened his grip on my hair, he didn't let go completely but it was a start. "Good girl Kitty," he cooed as he stroked the side of my face with his free hand. He then stopped and looked around the room, a thoughtful look on his face. He hummed softly as he then started reaching into his pocket, and standing up at the same time.

I looked up at him in fear, worried about what he was about to do. He started to pull on my hair to get me to stand up. I had to choice but to oblige, so I stood up, wincing as I did so. He then pulled something out of his pocket and flicked his hand. Then suddenly I was pinned up against the wall with a pocket knife up against my cheek. I widened my eyes and started to breath quickly and shallowly.

Joker grinned and gently dragged the dull side of the blade down my cheek, "So Kitten, do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

I tried looking down at the blade, but only saw his hand. I then looked back up at him, I dared not move, but I shook my head just slightly. He chuckled and raised his hand in a dramatic gesture as he began his tale.

"Well you see, when I was a child, I had an older brother. He would always pick on me and hurt me, to the point where he would make me cry. I would always go to our mother, and tell on him, as any child would do. Well, he didn't like that. Not. One. Bit." He pressed the knife back up against my cheek, and started to dig it into my skin, but it didn't puncture my skin.

"Well then one day, when my mother was out running errands, and my father was at work, my brother started to pick on me again. He started pushing me and pulling my hair. I started to cry, as per usual, and he got mad. He said, 'Why are you such a crybaby? You should be happy I'm playing with you!'

"I told him I didn't like his games, and I cried harder as he started pushing me into the kitchen. He was shouting at me, saying that I was a giant baby, I shouldn't be crying. 'Grow up!' he screamed. 'Stop… Crying!'" As he told me what his brother said, he pulled my head back, and his voice filled with bass once more as he growled out the words.

He continued on, toying with the knife on my cheek, "Well then, he got an idea. He was going to make sure I was _always_ happy when he 'played' with me. So… He grabbed a knife and pinned me down against the floor. And he cut into my cheeks, and did this.." He turned his head to each side to show off his scars, covered in red lipstick.

"So then… I was always happy to play with him," he tilted his head and smirked as he glared down at me, "Are you happy when I play with _you_?"

I nodded meekly as I started trembling. He was starting to press the knife harder into my cheek, at the edge of my lips. I felt it cut through, and blood start to well up. I whimpered softly and tried to pull my head back. Joker cackled and let go of my hair, he backed away from me and lifted his arms as if he was about to take a bow, "And that's how I got my scars…"

I pressed a finger to my cut, and fought myself not to collapse to my knees. Jesus… This man was fucking crazy! I needed to figure out a way to get the hell out of here! But, as I thought that, I felt my heart drop. There was a part of me that didn't want to leave him, and I didn't understand why.

As Joker started to walk back towards me, the door burst open. We both looked towards the door and saw Dean standing there. He was panting and his face was dripping in sweat, "Boss! You're gonna wanna come with me!"

Joker growled and started towards him, "I'm a little _busy_ … And you just bar-"

"Boss! There's no time right now. We have to fucking go outside NOW!" With that said, he started jogging down the hallway. Joker scowled and looked over to me before walking out the door, "Kitty, come."

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and thought about if it was really a good idea to follow him. Then decided it would be the best idea I'd had all day. I walked quickly out of the room and followed him down the hallway.

We turned the corner and went down the stairs; I could see people running in a large living room type space. I could hear people shouting orders, and then gunshots. I screamed and ducked down, covering my head.

I heard a woman screaming, "You're in our fucking territory punks! You need to pack your shit and get the fuck out! This place belongs to the Bleeding Devils!"

Joker grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He dragged me behind him the rest of the way downstairs. I saw Dean drawing a pistol from under his shirt, then Scotty running up behind him with a revolver in his hand. They were running out what I assumed was the front door, and then a firefight began. I saw a man with bright blue hair crouched and sneaking out the door, throwing knives in his hand. A girl with blonde hair and black streaks was sitting on a couch, tinkering with something on her lap, she was giggling and muttering, "Big boom… Big boom!"

I started to pull back as I realized Joker was leading me out the front door, "W-wait no! There're guns out there!"

He ignored me and simply pulled me along behind him. We were outside, and I saw a bunch of bikers behind their bikes, guns drawn and firing. I screamed and dove behind a trashcan, pulling my arm out of Joker's grasp. He scowled and started to walk forward. The gun shots suddenly stopped and a woman gasped, "Oh… Shit…"

Joker cocked his head to the side and waved the knife that he had previously used on me in a greeting. He reached out and grabbed the woman who seemed to be the leader. She wasn't behind a bike, but in front of one. She had auburn hair that was up in a tight bun. She was wearing tight leather pants, and a torn black t-shirt with a leather vest over it.

She screamed and tried running away from his grip, but I knew that he was holding tightly onto her. Bikers rose up and started aiming at Joker, realizing that their leader was in danger. But Dean, Scotty, and the blue haired man picked them off one by one, until the leader was the only one left.

Joker cackled and waggled the knife in front of her face; he was speaking quietly, so I couldn't hear what he was saying. I looked around and observed my surroundings. I could see the city not too far away, so I could tell we were on the edge of town. I looked back to where everyone was. The three men were busy going to all the bodies and, making sure they were dead? I wasn't sure, but I was sure that no one was paying attention to where I was.

This was my chance to get the fuck away from this madness. I slowly crept out from behind the dumpster, and went around to the back of the building, where there were more warehouse looking buildings that could shield me as I made my way back to town. I looked behind me to make sure no one was there and started to sprint towards the other buildings. It was going to be a roundabout way that would take a long time, but it was safer than going down the road where I would be easily spotted and caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped and leaned against a building in the city, I was in an alleyway. I panted heavily and coughed between gasps for air. My legs were burning, but it was worth it. I stood up straight and worked on slowing down my breathing. As I calmed myself down, I thought about my options. I could go back to hell, A.K.A Arkham Asylum. Hmm… Nope… Out. I may have thought about going back at one point today but… That's just not an option. So, going on the lamb was my obvious choice.

I smiled as I started walking out of the alley. I'm free! I looked around at all the buildings around me, and noticed a clothing store. Oh lucky me! What better place to start my new found freedom! I started making my way to the store, and started thinking about what kind of style I wanted to wear.

An hour later, I was running out of the store, their alarms blaring. I laughed heartily as I outran the employees. After a few moments I ran into another alleyway, a few streets down and stopped to catch my breath. I looked down at myself and grinned at my outfit. My shirt was black and tight, it had fake blood stains on it and said, "Not all vampires are SPARKLY and nice." I was wearing black skinny jeans, and a pair of black high tops that had a decal of a deck of cards with all four aces showing.

I started strolling down to the other side of the alleyway, planning on just taking in the sights for a while. It had been a long time since I was in the city. I took a deep breath, the air was dirty and smoggy, but I didn't care. I had a grin plastered to my face as I strolled down the street, then turned down another alleyway, seeing a restaurant on the other side.

But halfway down the alleyway, I was grabbed by my upper arm. A man stepped up to me and smirked, "'Ey there pretty lady. Whaddya doin' walkin' dahn an alley? Didn't ya motha teach ya any bettah? Its dangerahs!"

He pinned me against a wall and pushed his hands up my shirt. I screamed and tried pushing him away. He then simply grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I continued screaming and tried to pull my hands free. He just laughed and continued to molest me.

Then, he suddenly stopped, and looked down. I followed his gaze and saw a knife pierced in his side, and a purple sleeved arm holding the knife. I looked over and saw Joker. The man let go of me, and backed up. Joker withdrew his knife, and then stabbed him again in the stomach. The man grunted and fell back, dislodging the knife on his own.

I stood in shock, staring at the man, then looked at Joker. He started to stalk towards me, and then I got my senses back. I turned and started to run, but I slipped on gravel that was scattered and fell onto my hands and knees. I was scrambling to get back up, but suddenly my knee was being ground into the ground. I cried out in pain and stopped trying to get back up. I looked behind me at Joker and shouted, "Fuck! I-I'm sorry! I'll come back with you! J-just stop hurting me!"

He cackled and lifted his foot and walked around to my side, he drew his leg back, then swung it towards my ribs. His foot connected, and lifted me up slightly as I was kicked. I gasped and then the air in my body was robbed from me. I coughed and sputtered for air.

Joker kicked me again and again, cackling the whole time. "You shouldn't have run away!"

I tried to block his foot, but I found it out to move to properly block his foot. I then simply laid there and took his kicking; my body convulsing each time, and fighting for air. After a few more kicks, he stopped then knelt by my head. He grabbed my hair and lifted me up enough to look him in the eyes. "See, this is what happens when bad kitties run away."

I simply nodded and fought for my breath to return to me. He then drew his arm back and punched me across the face. My head jerked to the side, and my vision began swimming. I saw darkness eat at the edges of my vision. Joker then lifted me up and threw my limp body over his shoulder. I groaned softly before I fully blacked out, "I'm sorry…"

Then my world was black and I couldn't feel anything.


	5. Chapter 5

The world started to come to around me, and the first thing I noticed was the throbbing pain in my abdomen. I rolled onto my left side and groaned softly as I held myself, my eyes closing even tighter than they were.

I thought back to the beating in the alleyway, and my body almost seemed to tense and throb in response to the memory. I shook my head slightly and whimpered, I definitely learned my lesson. I won't be trying that again.

I then felt the mattress shift, followed by a familiar dark chuckle. My breath caught in my throat as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see him. His dark chocolate brown eyes watching me intently, a small smirk plastered to his lips. He laid there with his arms behind his head, a leg propped up so his knee was in the air.

I felt adrenaline surge through me, and I shot up from the bed. I instinctually started to reel back a few steps. Then I stopped myself and felt my anger start to bubble up. It was hot and pushed my body to take a step forward, while glaring at the lounging man. I was angry at myself for not looking around; angry that here I was, licking my wounds in front of the man who had inflicted them. But most of all, I was angry that he had even laid a finger on me.

I clenched my hands into fists tightly, feeling my nails leave small moon-shaped impressions in the palms of my hands. Before I knew it, my anger was being unleashed. My anger at myself for being afraid during the gunfights, the fear when he had a knife to my face, him thinking he was above me.

I growled out softly, "Why?"

Joker quirked an eyebrow at me, his smirk never faltering. He tilted his head to the side slightly, "Hmm?"

"Why… Did you think it was okay to lay your hands on me? I am not your personal punching bag! You're no better than me! If I want to leave, I can damn well leave! Which, honestly, any sane person would do after being in the middle of _two_ gunfights in one day! You can't hold me like I'm some… Prisoner! You violent, crazy, narcissistic… Clown face!"

As I ranted, I saw his smirk start to slip from his face. His face went dark as he stood up and started to stalk towards me. By the time I had finished, he was standing right in front of me. He growled and took a step forward, pushing me back. I tried to hold my ground, but as I looked up into his eyes, which held anger and the promise of violence, I felt my confidence and anger waning. I started to reel back, and with each step, felt my anger dissipate completely and be replaced with white hot fear that burned in my chest and in the back of my throat.

Joker pushed me back against a wall and put his hands on either side of me, effectively caging me against the wall. I gulped softly and looked up into his eyes, worried about what pain my outburst would bring me.

He leaned down, doing a sort of pushup against the wall to reach me. He glared into my almost too wide eyes and started to laugh. I froze, not expecting this reaction from him. He then pressed his lips to mine in a hard, violent kiss. I blinked as I felt this strange sensation, his almost greasy lips against mine. The inside of my lips started to get cut up by my teeth. I reached my hands up to his shoulders and started to gently try to push him back. He leaned back and grinned down at me, "There's my kitten. I thought you had lost the fight in you." He stood up straight, but still seemed to tower over me and trap me where I was. He reached up a hand to pat my cheek, a little harder than necessary.

I flinched back from his hand and stared up at him incredulously. I shook my head as he started to walk away, I was utterly confused. He pivoted on his foot to face me, "But... That doesn't make it okay that you ran away Kitten."

I scoffed and folded my arms, "Didn't we already kinda… Take care of that? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm black and blue."

He cackled as he walked towards me once again, "Oh Kitty. That was just a way to stop you so I could bring you back home! No no no, that's too simple for a punishment. No, I… I have something _special_ planned for you." His voice was almost singsongy. Almost like he was excited about my punishment.

He stopped and smacked his lips, letting his words sink in. He had a huge, almost maniacal grin on his face. I let my arms fall as I looked at him, slightly confused. "So… What is it?"

He leaned forward a bit and tilted his head to the side, looking away from me. He almost looked as if he was listening to someone. He straightened up once more and smoothed down the lapel of his sports coat. He walked over to the bed and picked up his trench coat, he quickly shrugged it on, and then started towards the door. He opened it and looked back to me, "C'mon Kitten." Then he left the room.

I sighed and followed after him, almost reluctantly. I was afraid of what he was planning. I saw him turn the corner down the hallway that led to the stairway. When I got to the stairs, I saw Joker standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. He then started to almost skip off, he cooed out behind him, "Faster Kitty!"

I huffed and rolled my eyes as I bounded down the steps. I saw a huge concrete room, which obviously once was a warehouse. It had two couches and a television set up almost in the middle of it. The couches looked well used, and the television was old and on the small side. Joker plopped down onto one of the couches and gave me an expectant look before looking around to the other people in the room, some standing, others sitting on the couches.

I saw quite a few plain Joe henchmen, but I looked around at all the interesting henchmen. I found the large bald man first, who Joker had called Scotty. I felt myself glare at him, and he only flicked his eyes to look at me mildly disinterested. Then I saw a man who looked young, he was pale and had cookie monster blue hair, which almost made him look even paler. He looked familiar, and I realized he had helped Scotty to break Joker and me out of Arkham. His emerald eyes were glancing around nervously as he fingered the hilt of a knife that he had tucked into his boot.

He was very thin, and almost frail looking. I wondered how he made it in Joker's gang. I then looked at a small young woman. She was tan, and had long black hair with blond streaks. I also vaguely remembered her sitting on the couch and tinkering with something when the biker gang was trying to shoot us out of the hideout. Her forest green eyes flicked about the room, and lingered on the blue haired boy.

Then a tall, but petite blonde girl came rushing up to me. I took a step back as she invaded my personal space and yipped out happily, "Hi! I'm Heather! I'm so glad to meet you!"

I eyed her up and down as I spoke, "…Hi. I'm Katherine." She was pale, but not as pale as I was. Her eyes were bright, icy blue and they seemed to bubble with happiness as they bored into my own eyes. She grinned and turned to be at my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She pointed at Scotty, "So! That's Scott, boss calls him Scotty." She then moved her hand to Cookie Monster hair, "That's Romeo, he's really quiet. So don't take it personal if he doesn't talk to you."

She then pointed to the girl with the streaked hair, "And, that's Esmeralda! She's also really quiet." I nodded and shrugged out of her hold, she was a nice girl and all, but she needed to learn some boundaries. I gave a small wave to the group and smiled sheepishly. Some of them nodded, some waved, but most of the men simply looked me over.

I started to walk over to where Joker was sitting to sit next to him, when I heard a man's voice come from behind me.

"Yo Tony! Did you drink the last-"

I quickly turned around to the familiar voice and glared at the person who it belonged to, Dean. He stopped when he saw me, his eyes wide. He had a beer can in one hand, and his other hand on the butt of his gun. I started to stalk towards him, my mind going back to when he was a guard at Arkham and all the hell he had put me through.

But before I could get too close to him, I felt arms wrap around my waist and hold me back. I growled and fought against them, then stopped as I felt a cool pair of lips against my ear. I heard Joker rumble softly, "Be a good kitten, and keep those claws away. Or I'll have to declaw you."

I shivered at the sensation of his warm breath caressing my ear. I sighed softly and nodded, then glared over at Dean. I felt the arms disappear, and heard Joker go back to the couch. He clapped his hands loudly and called out, "Alright! Now that everyone is here. Let's talk business."

I turned away from Dean and crossed my arms, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself. I saw Joker look over at me before beginning to speak, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we need to start wrecking some havoc. Now, I know I tried doing that before, but I obviously had a few… Hiccups. But now we're going even bigger and better! We're going to be doing some… _Aggressive_ expansion!"

As he spoke, his hands moved with his words. Making me really pay attention, and like what he was saying was the most important thing that had ever been uttered. As he paused, he looked over at me and lifted a hand to wag a finger at me, beckoning me over. I slowly made my way over to him and started to sit down next to him.

I was surprised as he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I fell sideways onto his lap and glared at him. I started to open my mouth to speak, but the look he gave me was enough to close my mouth once more. He patted my leg approvingly then looked back to all his goons.

I rolled my eyes and found my mind drifting. I wasn't paying attention to the plan, as I was sure I wasn't any part of it. He probably just wanted me here as some form of arm candy. I thought back to yesterday, and my little time of freedom. I was glad that I had been free, but I also didn't like being away from Joker. I tilted my head slightly and found myself frowning as I thought about that. _Why did I feel that way? I knew he was dangerous…_

I vaguely heard something about a trade for weapons, and possibly recruiting some goons. I came out of my thoughts for a moment to slightly pay attention to him. "Scotty and Dean, you'll be coming with me."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Dean; of course he would go with. My concentration drifted from the current conversation back to my time in the asylum. I stared off in the distance as the memory flooded me.

~~~~~~~Years Ago in Arkham~~~~~~~~~

 _I shivered as I was handed my new clothes. It was a bright white two piece jumpsuit. Cold water dripped from my hair as I stood wide eyed in the concrete room. The tall guard smirked down at me as I started to put on the outfit. I had just barely pulled my shirt down when the guard roughly pushed me to the door._

 _I stumbled and tried not to fall as I walked out of the room. He grabbed my upper arm as he led me down hallways and through cell blocks. I looked around, vaguely remembering the route that we took. Finally he yanked me back to get me to stop. I gave a small shriek of surprise and would've fallen on my ass if it weren't for the large man's hand on me. He laughed loudly and turned me to look at him._

 _I didn't like the look in the man's eyes as he squatted down to be eye level with me. I shifted uncomfortably in front of him and looked around; I saw a large metal door with a buzzer next to it. My gaze was drawn back to the man as he moved and took something out of his pocket. He held it up to me, and I saw it was a piece of candy. He grinned, "I see you're scared… D'ya want a piece of candy to make you feel better?"_

 _I found a smile forming on my face and I nodded slowly. I reached my free hand to take the candy. He held it just out of reach and spoke softly, "Ah ah ah… You gotta give me something before you can get this."_

 _I frowned and looked down; I didn't have anything to give him. Anything of mine was taken away. He chuckled softly and leaned in towards me, "I just want a little kiss for it."_

 _I looked up at the guard's face and shook my head slowly, this wasn't right. My eyes widened as his grin faltered slightly and he leaned in closer. He waved the candy in front of my face, "Ya sure? I can bring you more candy every day. I just want a kiss…"_

 _I tried to pull away and shook my head quickly, this was wrong. I just wanted to go to wherever we were going. He grunted softly in displeasure and stood up straight he grumbled something about a bitch and pulled me towards the big metal door._

I shook my head to pull myself out of the memory. That wasn't the last time I was given deals like that, and it only got worse as I got older. I'll admit I didn't turn down every offer as I got older. There were some things that I just couldn't turn down, though I had never let any of them actually fuck me.

I looked around the room and noticed everyone was starting to stand up. I frowned slightly, how long had I been out of it? I felt Joker start to stand up, and I gripped onto his jacket to keep from falling. He held me bridal style and he started to walk toward the stairs. I frowned up at him and squirmed in his grasp slightly, "I can walk myself ya know!"

He simply shushed me and continued to walk up the stairs. I crossed my arms and shook my head, huffing slightly. It then dawned on me that as he was carrying me, he showed no signs of strain. I looked curiously at him; he was stronger than I thought. My mind wandered to activities where his strength would come in handy. I saw a blur of flesh and felt my face start to get red. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get the scandalous thoughts out of my head.

I opened my eyes when I felt Joker stop walking and looked around. We were next to a messily painted green door. He dropped me rather unceremoniously next to the door and looked down at me with eyebrows raised. He leaned towards me as he asked, "So Kitten, what had that chaotic little mind during the plan? I noticed you weren't uh… Quite _all_ there."

I felt my face turn red; I couldn't really admit it to him. My time in Arkham was an embarrassment to me. I did things that I never thought I would do. I wasn't Selene, and I had sworn when I was younger that I never would be like her. I licked my lips nervously and shook my head, "Nothing really important." I then smiled up at him, to try and make my words seem true. To me they were, Arkham was my past, and it didn't matter much now.

He frowned, and slowly his tongue licked along his bottom lip to end with a small smack of his lips. I felt my grin going from natural and pleasant to nervous as he continued to sit and almost glower at me. I sidestepped, planning on going to my room. I raised a hand to wiggle my fingers in a wave then turned to walk down the hallway.

Joker grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, pulling my arm up behind my back painfully. I hissed through my teeth and glared up at him, "Let me go."

He grinned and smacked his lips before leaning down, getting merely inches from my face, "Or else _what_ Kitten? What are ya gonna do?"

I spun to the left, using the momentum to push my hand away from my back and twisted my arm so my palm faced the ground and jerked so I was out of his grip. I skipped back a few steps to get out of his reach, and rubbed my sore wrist. He giggled manically and clapped his hands excitedly, "Ooh! There's that little _spark_ in you. I _like_ that."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but let a smile crawl onto my face and a giggle escape from my lips. Joker straightened up and straightened his trench coat. He spoke as he turned to the green door, "Get ready Kitten, we're gonna be leaving soon."

Before I could question further, he was in the door, and it had slammed shut. I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair, pushing it bvack from my face. I wished I had paid attention to the little meeting. I had no idea what was happening, and I apparently was a part of it. I let a huff of breath out, trilling my lips in the process and turned on my heel to go to my room.

I gently closed the door and went to flop face down on the mattress. I rested my head on crossed arms and tried to think of what the upcoming mission would be.


End file.
